Augmentation
'''Augmentation '''is the enchantment placed upon the body and soul of a person, granting them supernatural powers unheard of by the people of Tamriel. It was created by Raven Direnni, an Altmer of the Direnni Hegemony, in the year 496 of the First Era. However, the ability to make people Augments was lost to time, until Levi Draci discovered that it was possible to awaken the Augmentation in the descendants of Raven Direnni. History In the year 1E 496, in High Rock, under the shadow of fear that came with the rise of the Alessian Empire, the elf Raven Direnni, creator of the Enchanting School of Magic, takes her new power further, when she learns to enchant her own body, as opposed to simple inanimate objects. She also gave the powers to her young children, so that the abilities wouldn't be lost if she died. With her powers, she was able to protect High Rock from incursions by the Nordic and Alessian Empires, until she was finally killed in battle with the Nord, Wulfharth. Her children learned, over time, that the awakened Augmentation will carry down for two generations after the it is awakened in someone. This means that the children and grandchildren of an Original Augment will also be Augments, but the great-grandchildren of an Original Augment will not be, unless they are reawakened. While this applied to Raven's awakenings, it did not apply to Levi Draci's. With Levi Draci's style, the augmentation only carried down one generation. The great-granddaughter of Raven, Peregrine Direnni, used her abilities over water to protect the island of Balfiera from the intrusions of the Yokudan invaders. After the death of Peregrine, Augmentation died out, and the Direnni blood filtered out throughout Tamriel, leading to the potential for Augmentation among every non-Beast race. There were no Augments until Levi Draci accidentally discovered it late in the third era, at which point he began to recruit Augments from that small percentage of the population with the potential and used them for his own personal gain. Augments were directly involved in the Downfall of Jagar Tharn, the Warp in the West, the Return of Nerevarine, and the Bloodmoon Prophecy, until it died out again. When Arik Morgan created the Underland and the Underelves, he wired a few Underelves to have the potential for Augmentation; however, as opposed to being awakened from himself or through experimentation, the members of these bloodlines may 'snap' and awaken their augmentation during periods of trauma or danger. However, unlike the Augments descended from the Direnni, not all members of these bloodlines possess the potential; instead, there is a 1 in 100 chance for all. Those Underelves who do have their Augmentations awakened are usually taken by the Temple of the Dragon for training, and may choose either a life of prayer or a life in service to the Underelf Crown; no one with Augmentations is let loose into the world. Those in service to the Crown are called 'Phar'makai,' and those in the Temple are called 'Heliads.' Each Phar'makai receives a title that corresponds to their powers, following in the tradition inspired by Levi Draci when he named his own Augments. The most recent Augment to rise in history was Danyra Morgan, a descendant of Levi Draci. Known Augments *Raven Direnni **Augmentation: Unknown, believed to be something involving souls *Aurin Direnni **Augmentation: Unknown *Jarrin Direnni **Augmentation: Unknown *Linnel Direnni **Augmentation: Unknown *Peregrine Direnni **Augmentation: Peregrine was able to manipulate liquids, enabling her to change the directions that rivers flowed, bring the tide in and out, raise islands from the sea, raise giant waves, and melt glaciers. *Levi Draci **Augmentation: Unknown, believed to be something involving souls *Diana Draci **Augmentation: Diana possessed a complete control over her vocal chords, enabling her to project sonic screams, make her voice deeper or higher, and even mimic the voice of another person or animal. *Connor La Croix **Augmentation: Connor possessed the ability to manipulate the density of his body, enabling him to go intangible, untouchable to men. Scholars of the time period theorize that, had he lived longer, Connor would have developed the ability to harden his skin to armor-like strength. *Anna Herron **Augmentation: Anna possessed an endless amount of stamina, enabling her to run faster, lift more, and jump higher than normal humans, and she also had enhanced senses. *Juliette Tharn **Augmentation: Juliette was able to read the problems of people around her, and was naturally compelled to relieve their pain. She was able to do so by absorbing their issues into herself. *Meracydia Hightower **Augmentation: Meracydia had a much higher strength level than a normal person. *Arik I Morgan **Augmentation: Arik Morgan had the ability to unconsciously trigger Augmentations, painlessly, in those people he came into physical contact with who had the potential to be Augments. If he touched another person with the potential, they would wake up the next time they fell asleep with their Augmentation. *Cora Tharn **Augmentation: Unknown *Ari Morgan **Augmentation: Ari possessed the ability to siphon magicka from those around her, giving her a nearly endless supply of magicka, so long as she had people around her. *Morval Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *Corenna Tharn **Augmentation: Corenna had the ability to stave off pain for days on end, although the longer she forced it away the more painful it was later *Arinat Morgan **Augmentation: Arinat possessed the ability to use any racial ability, regardless of whether or not they were living races *Verna Hlaalo **Augmentation: Verna possessed the ability to transform into any form of bird, although only for a small amount of time. *Tiren Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *The 12 Stars of Taneth **Augmentations: Unknown, Assorted *Jacque Herron **Augmentation: Jacque possessed the ability to see extraordinarily far distances, enabling him to pick out miniscule details on people both near and far. *Markos Herron **Augmentation: Markos was able to pick up and master skills instantly, simply by watching people who possessed those skills. *Serala Herron **Augmentation: Serala possessed the ability to absorb heat and weaponize it, enabling her to fire white-hot blasts of energy. *Claude Herron **Augmentation: Claude possessed the ability to speak with members of the canine family, but no other animals. *Maria Harin **Augmentation: Maria was able to diffuse some of her own strength and courage out among her followers. *Isis Harin-Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *Cyrus I Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *Svieva **Augmentation: Svieva was capable of mastering a skill after only barely practicing it. She had an incredibly adaptable physiology, able to survive for longer under pressure or duress, and was immune to extreme temperatures. She also had a near perfect memory. *Fyra I Morgan **Augmentation: Fyra possessed the ability to get brief glimpses into the future. *Arik II Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *Aenis Morgan **Augmentation: Unknown *Eva Appleheart **Augmentation: Unknown *The Heliads, Priests of the Dragon **Augmentations: Assorted *Danyra I Morgan **Augmentation: Danyra was completely immune to extremities, both hot and cold, even moreso than Nords and Dunmer. * Zeinab al Din ** Augmentation: Zeinab had the same abilities as Connor La Croix, except that she was also capable of altering the density of anything she touched. Trivia *When the awakened gene is passed down, the children and grandchildren of an Augment's powers are less powerful than those of an Original Augment *Six bloodlines are confirmed to have the Augmentation Gene: Direnni, Morgan, Tharn, Hightower, Harin, and al Din; More likely exist **Some strains of the Oakvale bloodline, those descended from Isis Harin and Jaryl Oakvale, possess the genetic potential **With the rise of the Morgannic Empire, inter-marriages with other royal families and the more common practice of bastardy has caused the potential for Augmentation to be more prominent Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Morgannic Canon Category:Reign of Chaos Category:Powers and Abilities Category:Augments